


Let's Break Up

by Lunicwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, a mess of emotions, break-up, cartman is basically a crying mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: Kyle saw his chance to get revenge at Cartman after all the years of bullying. The plan was to get Cartman fall in love with him and then break his heart in a cruel way. But when the moment comes to break-up, Kyle is confused as to why he only feels bad for the crying boy in front of him.





	Let's Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write anything for like ... a month BUT NOW I'M BACK BITCHES (and literally no one knows who I am or even cares lol)
> 
> BUT since I've been away from writing for so long, I felt like I needed to write some short shitty story that makes no sense and let a lot of confused readers read this :) Btw after this I hope I can continue on my on-going stories, soooo check them out (secret lovers ((kyman)) + Unknown Love ((creek)) Only if you want to ofc!  
> ANYWAAAAAY  
> Enjoy!

He’s just wanted to get revenge from all of those years he’d been the victim of Cartman’s abuse, he never counted with himself falling into his own trap.

The look he had was something else. Something new.

Squinted eyes, blinking away angry tears building up at the corners. He tried so hard to not let his mouth open up, or his sobbing would be clear to be heard by everyone.

But to no success.

“I’m-”

his voice came out. Cracked. Broken and Kyle hated how it made him feel guilty for what he was doing.

He shouldn’t feel any guilt. Cartman deserved this and everything that was happening inside his head that had held that stupid pride of his.

“Fucking JEW!” Cartman fumed, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze could kill Kyle right on the spot,” I knew you were a bitch, Kyle, but oh my FUCKING god I can’t believe how you-”

His voice cracked again, ending his sentence. He bit his lip as his eyes turned downwards.

It was obvious Cartman didn’t know how to handle this.

Luckily, it was also not obvious to Cartman how much Kyle forced himself to stay in place and not run the short distance between them to throw his arms around him.

Kyle inhaled, holding his hands knitted into fists at his sides as he watched the brunette.

“What?” Kyle cursed how meek his voice came out. He wanted it to be more powerful so he didn’t seem so weak in those chestnut colored eyes. He raised a brow,” You can’t believe _what_ , Cartman?”

Cartman’s eyes glistered with resentment as they shot up to Kyle,” You’re a fucking heartless bastard, Kyle.”

“I’m a heartless bastard?!” Kyle seethed back.

“Yes! You are!”

Kyle hated how heated he got. It felt like Cartman got the better of him by making his anger show.

“If anyone is a heartless bastard it’s fucking you, Cartman!” Kyle closed in on the brunette with just a few steps, his height giving him somewhat of a feeling of authority. But even if he was taller, Cartman didn’t back down. He never did.

“Yeah! I might be a bitch but I’m not fucking toying with other people’s feelings like that!” Cartman glared up at the emerald eyes that shot daggers at him.

What Cartman said, just now, Kyle tried to desperately search for a comeback. Something that proved him wrong, and there was a lot of things he knew he could say to win this argument but his mouth only flapped open and then closed.

“You KNEW what you were doing, Kyle! And you fucking continued doing it up to now!”

When Kyle didn’t respond, Cartman pushed on his chest enough for him to stumble backwards a step but quickly finding his balance.

Cartman brushed furiously away the tears that had escaped rolling down his cheeks, still with a look of anger and betrayal in his water-filled eyes. He didn’t know how to feel. Anger from letting emotions of happiness and love grow in what had turned out to be a faked relationship, or the sadness of being told this had been a faked relationship.

They all welled over in tears, headache and broken yelling.

Air got stuck in his throat as Kyle watched him. Those emerald eyes stirred up so many emotions to the point he didn’t know how to breath right.

A heavy feeling swallowed Kyle whole. A lump in his throat hindered the right words from coming out and his stomach twisted and turned. As he breathed in the cold air from the night his shoulders involuntarily trembled, and he hoped Cartman didn’t notice how he had managed to break down his defense.

Kyle had been prepared for this. He knew Cartman would be angry, but never expected to see this level of hurt. He never thought he, of all people, would be the one to see Cartman this defenseless. Somehow, seeing him like that, didn’t bring any sort of satisfaction he had expected when he came up with this plan.

“It’s your fault I did this!” Kyle glared back, making Cartman raise a brow at his reveal,” You’ve always been so fucking stuck-up! I’ve had to listen to your racists comments about me being a Jew my whole life and I guess-” Kyle swallowed, realising he was close to screaming as he talked. Even if they were at Stark’s Pond, people might be able to hear if they were too loud. He resorted to use a more toned down voice,” I guess I just got fed up.”

“So you fucking choosed to seduce me into a gay relationship, just to fucking break my heart?!” Cartman yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

Kyle recoiled back, surprised at hearing Cartman’s confession of him actually valuing the “relationship” they had. He had planned this break up to be quick, he would just tell Cartman that they were over and then turn his back on him. But he had made a mistake when he stayed for too long, looking into watery eyes and the outrage of emotions Cartman showed. It held him stuck in place, not able to leave.

It had all been planned as revenge at Cartman, but maybe somewhere along the way Kyle found himself being pulled into his own trap?

A weird pain stabbed inside his chest. He didn’t expect for Cartman to be this upset. In his head a voice tried to tell him the right thing to do would be to follow up with the plan and just walk away, leave Cartman to his own misery he so much deserved. But he couldn’t.

No matter how obnoxious Cartman was, he was still a human and they had been together since kindergarten. It would be weird if it didn’t hurt him as he watched Cartman being in pain. And that pain had been caused by him.

“I bet you enjoyed this, Kyle! Laughing at how fucking stupid I was to believe your romantic bullshit!”

Something cracked inside Kyle. Suddenly he found himself wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, whose breath hitched at the contact he didn’t expect. No arms held around Kyle, hugging him back. Instead they were glued to his sides, just letting the embrace continue.

“What the fuck,” A weak whisper brushed against Cartman’s ear. Its strength and determination had disappeared after seeing how hard this break up had affected Cartman.

” I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Hi and welcome to my annoying note at the end ^^  
> So I just wanted to write about a break-up and then this mess happened....  
> And I know it was a bad ending but?? sue me??
> 
> Either way! hope you liked it? somewhat?  
> Please feel free to leave a really deep and meaningful comment like "this is kinda good" or just leave a kudo :3
> 
> (tumblr: succity)


End file.
